


The Saddest Thing

by Blue Rose (Grovehove)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovehove/pseuds/Blue%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal. Finding Love. Losing Love. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saddest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I came up with when thinking about Betrayal and Forgiveness for another story in the Teen wolf fandom. What would you see as the ultimate betrayal? 
> 
> I have deliberately ignored the relationship tags because... Spoilers Darlings. 
> 
> This is rather more explicit than most of my writing so interested in what you think? By the way Stiles is not under age.

Hands, large square capable hands stroked and soothed trembling flesh. Long fingers teased the puckering entrance, to the music of shocked desperate whimpers and a deep contented rumbling which were the only sounds in the dimly lit room.

A muscular frame leant over the kneeling sweating shaking body beneath it, taking its time, scenting, touching and tasting. Mate the word sighed through the sub vocal rumbling.

The body beneath him shuddered, and the hand stroking that firm cock tightened. It was too soon. And those knowing demanding fingers stopped the rising rushing blood flow to that weeping stiffened cock, he would not allow his mate to come yet.  He had hours yet to explore the wonder of his Mate’s body, each sound, each shudder, each scent, the taste of his sweat lapped up by a hungry tongue, were heaven to his wolf. He couldn’t get enough of him. He would never get enough of him.

He worked him open, controlling his Mate’s twisting flailing body, but allowing the delicious whimpering, begging pleading to continue. That voice, he could drown in that husky raw voice.

Slowly, so slowly he eased himself into his mate for the first time, relishing the resistance and then the submission, as he sank deep until he could go no further and he came to rest against his Mate’s warm sweating trembling balls. The rhythmic clenching of his Mate’s muscles on his throbbing hard cock was sublime, but he wanted to prolong it, he wanted his Mate weeping and broken beneath him, wantonly begging for his orgasm before either of them were allowed to come. He wanted to be his Mate’s salvation and his only comfort.  He wanted his Mate to remember this first time with disbelieving blushes, he wanted his Mate limping for days and feeling his phantom cock still in his ass as he sat down in his car, at his desk, on the couch.

“Easy my heart, my love, easy. I know it’s your first time, but I will take care of you” the Alpha purred into his Mate’s ears. “I will always take care of you, you are mine now, mine” the possessiveness in that nearly snarling voice made the body beneath him shudder and tighten on his cock again. He continued, dark satisfaction growing as his Mate instinctively tilted his head to one side offering his neck to his Alpha. The wolf licked the bare exposed skin and allowed just a hint of teeth against the vulnerable throat “My good obedient Mate, mine” the words were barely human now as the wolf’s pleasure came to the fore. 

A clawed hand trailed tantalisingly up his Mate’s body from his hips leaving delicate red marks that delighted the wolf until the claws reached nipples that were already hard and needy. The feel of a claw flickering against the hardened bud had a scream leaving his Mate’s throat. The sound made the wolf howl with pleasure as he used the claw again and again. The reaction of his mate’s body around his cock brought him to the brink of orgasm but he was a stubborn bastard and he was not finished pleasuring and playing with his Mate’s delectable body.

“Derek, please, I can’t” the words were slurred, tear laden pleading, begging “it’s too much please”

“Yes you can my Mate my only Mate, because you want to please me and I want you to obey and endure” the Wolf’s voice was a mixture of threat and loving pride and the words send another quake through the over sensitised body beneath him.

This time the Alpha couldn’t stop the tidal wave of orgasm that ripped through his mate’s body, until his satiated Mate lay prone and unresponsive beneath him.  He nearly came inside his Mate’s body, but for this first time, the consummation of their joy at finding each other at last, the Alpha had other plans. He carefully withdrew and then watching the hungry flexing of that sweet rosebud, he proceeded to stroke his throbbing cock until he could feel his release building up. He aimed his cock at the crease of his Mate’s ass, and watched with deep rumbling satisfaction as white thick ribbons of spunk decorated his mate’s firm cheeks, and his lower back. The Alpha was leaving his mark on his Mate.

He absent mindedly continued to stroke his cock until there was nothing left to cover his mate with. He had just started to smooth the warm wet viscous fluid into his Mate’s back when he became aware of the jack rabbit beat of a heart at the entrance to the bedroom. The scent of pain and betrayal was strong enough to break through the Alpha’s lust filled delirium.

He turned his head and stared at Stiles as the tall lanky pale faced teenager gripped the door joints with white knuckled fingers.

“In my bed Derek you fucker, in my bed” his rage filled words caused the Alpha to rise and stand protectively in front of his Mate.

Stiles could only focus on the naked man in front of him, he ignored the slut who was unconscious with pleasure in his bed, the same way Stiles had been unconscious with pleasure when Derek had taken his virginity a month ago, the day after his birthday, when he was finally legal and not jail bait.  
So this was why Derek had been ignoring his calls, and ignoring him at pack meetings. Stiles had tried to be mature about it, so what, they had had a friends with benefits moment, right. They could still be friends, right, or what passed for friends with the suspicious cynical Alpha. He was a horny teenager and sexy times were sexy times right. He had tried to ignore the pathetic hope that Derek had wanted more than a convenient body to fuck. He had tried to ignore the fact that Derek had given him his heart’s desire and then torn it away again. He was not in love with the damn antisocial psychotic wolf boy, he wasn’t, he fucking wasn’t.

But this, bringing some slut back to Stiles’s own bed, what the fuck was wrong with the werewolf, no sooner had he thought it than the words were out of his mouth.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why use my fucking bed for this?”

Before the Alpha could answer, a familiar voice from the bed interrupted, disconcerted embarrassment in his tone

“God damn it son, you were supposed to be staying with Scott tonight”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.
> 
> The title is from "The Saddest Thing about Betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies"
> 
> So let me know what you thought?


End file.
